LIFE AFTER MEDIA
by cammyman32
Summary: The Heels Of The History Channel Special That Explored What The Fictional Universe Might Be Like If All Fictional Characters Suddenly Disappeared Comes This Series,Which Provides In Even More Detail A Picture Of A Post-Human Future,Revealing The Fate Of Structures Such As The Mystery Shack And The Micky House Club-House And The Creatures That Might Inherit The Places Once Lived.


Life After Media

What If… Every Person In The Fictional Universe Suddenly Disappeared?,This Is The Story Of The Fun We Leave Behind.

(Shows The Springfield Nuclear Power Plant Getting Covered In Vines, A Couple Of Apes Climbing The Church In South Park, The Angle Statue In Gravity Falls Grave-Yard Collapsing, The Heads Of The Pork-Belly Founding Farther Statues Falling Onto The Ground, And The Springfield Sign Falling Apart Like The Hollywood Sign In The Life After People Introduction.)

Welcome To Media…POP:0,000,000

(Shows Mr. Burns' Hounds Growling At Mine-Craft Wolves In What Looks Like A Swam, But We Zoom Out And It Turns Out To Be The Mickey Mouse Club-House.)

**10 Minutes Before Disappearance**

**Saturday, June 14****TH **

Earth 10:30 (IN RIGHT HEMISPHERE)

On Earth It's The Same Cycle Situations, Wars, Peace, Love, Internet, And Idoiticness.

(It Then Shows Various Places Such As Gravity Falls, Elmore, Mushroom Kingdom, Candy Kingdom, South Park, Amity Park, Bikini Bottom, And Towns-Vile, As It Shows Characters Walking Around, Running From Something, Looking At Phones Or The Newspapers, Or Crossing The Road)

Death Star ZX: UI

On The Death Star Darth Vader's Empire Is About To Conquer Another Galaxy With His Massive Army And Planet Destroyer Beam.

(It Then Showed The Death Star Entering A Galaxy Fully Loaded)

Ghost Zone 00:00

It's Still Very Spooky In The Ghost Zone As Ghosts Enter And Exit Our Dimensions.

(It Shows Ghosts Walking Around) As They Go Through And Go Out Of Doors)

And In

All Other Alternate Universes?:?

It's Just Random, Random, Random, And Random.

It Is Hard To Think About How To Think How We Could Disappear In The First Place, Radiation, Sparticles, Time Travel, Lots More, But It Doesn't Matter, What We Need To Know Is That What Happens After The Disappearance.

(While This Goes On It Shows People Walking Around In Places Like Arendale, Elmore, San Fransokyo, Peach Creek, Gravity Falls, Mushroom Kingdom, And Metropolis.

Up To The Billions Of People In The World And Other Places (It Shows Random Places),Half Live In Cities (It Shows Many Citizens Walking Around),Farms And Pastures Cover A Third Half Of Dry Land (It Shows Farms",$500 Million Cars Clogged The Roads And High-Ways, We Affected The Air (It Shows Air-Balloons And Air-Planes) The Seas (It Then Shows Boats And Ships),And The Land (It Shows Villages, Towns, And Cites) But Have We Changed It Forever The We Then The Planet Will Age Good And Recover Even All Rates All Evidence That We Ever Exist.

**10 Seconds Before Disappearance**

In Just 10 Seconds Every Human, Human Like Animal, And Other Civilization Like Society Like Species Will Disappear Into Thin Air, But Before We Do That Lets Look At Things That Currently Are Happing Right Now.

There Are Currently:

2,000 People Dying.

North America Is Trading 70 Tons Of Tools And Weapons To South America.

10,000 Events Taking Place.

And Finally

9000,0000,896,500 Atoms Of Dark Matter Is Being Created Right Now.

**The** **Disappearance Begins**

Now That The Disappearance Has Began, In Every Corner Of The Earth, In Every Place For Animal Kingdoms, And All Other More, The Media World Has _**ENDED.**_

(Then It Shows Allendale With People Walking Around But Then They All Disappear, Then It Shows Danny Benton's Bag Falling, Then It Shows Rosie Playing With A Doll In A Big Toy Car But Then She Disappears, Then It Shows 2 South Park Towns-People Sitting On A Bench But As Soon As A Bus Passes They Disappear As The Sound Of The Bus Crashing Could Be Heard, It Then Shows Ben, Gwen, And Kevin In A Roller-Coaster And Then They Disappear, Then It Shows Pork-Belly Ice Skate Filled With Tourists But Then They All Vanish, It Shows A Payphone In City 17 With A Beeping Phone, Then It Shows 2 Old People In Danville Reading The Newspapers But Then They Vanish Causing The Newspapers To Fly Away, Then It Shows Wendy And Her Friends Laughing Near The Van At Night But Then They Disappear Causing Wendy's Axe And A Couple Of Pitt Cola Cans Still Full To Fall To The Ground, Then It Shows Stacy Showing Her New Dog To Red, Blue, And Pink As They Sit Down And Drink Coffee And Beer In-Front Of A Coffee And Beer Shop Only To Disappear As The Dog Leash And Coffee Cup to Falls To The Ground As The Dog Sniff The Coffee Stain Only To Run Away)

Things Come To A Shocking Halt.

(It Shows Mr Mumbles At Dan's Kitchen Counter As The Toast Is Ready And The Sink Overflows Still With Water Over-Running, Then It Shows Spring-Field As Homer's Car Crashes Into Flanders Car As It Crashes Into Chief Wiggum's Car, Then It Shows Ends-Vile As A Few Cars Crash Into Each-Over, Then A Bus In London Crashing Into Edd's House Causing To Crack A Window And The Door To Fall Of It's Hinges, The Same Thing Happens To A Bus In Hill-Wood As The Birds Fly Away, Then It Shows Candy Kingdom As Crashed Cars Filled The Streets, Then It Shows Equestria As It's Abandoned, Then It Shows The Neighbourhood From Bad Neighbours Quiet And Peaceful, Then It Shows The Griffin's House Coffee Table With Ciggerates Still Burning, And Then It Shows Cuddles (From HTF) Kettle Still On)

There's An Erie Silence In Cites Witch Are A Little Cooler.

(It Shows Nazi Germany, Berlin, Then NYC With Birds Flying Around)

Take Away 10 Million People And A Group Of Talking Cats From NYC And The Entire City Cools Down By A Fraction Of 2 Degrees, Even Though Were Gone The Machines We Leave Behind Still Keep Working.

(Then It Shows Electric Billboards In NYC And London, Then A Fountain In Bluffing-Ton, Then It Shows Liberty City As Traffic Lights Still Keep On Working, Then Elevators And Escalators In LV And LA, Then A Sentry And Dispenser In Dust-Bowl,Then Of A Montage Of Showing Several Planes Including The Little Einstein's Airship And The Hot Air Balloon That Twilight Sparkle First Appears On In The MLP: FIM Intro Are Starting To Crash Land Into The Earth)

**60 Seconds After Disappearance**

All Over The World, Hundreds Of Planes And Hot Air Balloons Approach Either Airport Runways Or Other Locations, Most Descend At 100K Miles Per Hour And With The Empty Cockpits, Every Landing Will End With A Fire-Ball.

(It Shows Several Airports As Planes Approach Runways)

While Others Run Of Fuel,Some Still Run On Autopilot,But Then When The Autopilot Automatic Turns Off,They Will Crash Back Down To Earth.

(Then It Shows Several Planes Still On Autopilot)


End file.
